Surgery, a major mode of cancer therapy, has been hampered by the unanticipated occurrence of cancer generally due to microscopic foci of tumor not originally known. As a result, combined modality treatment has been increasingly utilized to alter the natural history of recurrence of neoplasia despite extensive surgery. With this background, the therapeutic effectiveness of surgery, chemotherapy and immunotherapy alone and in combination was studied within the B16 melanoma model. In addition, because of past experience indicating the effectiveness of poly A:U in prolonging survival of AKR mice, experiments were carried out to compare the adjuvant properties of various synthetic polynucleotides upon the response of sensitized human lymphocytes in vitro to specific antigen. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pendergrast, W.J., Jr., Drake, W.P., and Mardiney, M.R., Jr.: A Proper Sequence for the Treatment of B16 Melanoma: Chemotherapy, Surgery and Immunotherapy. J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 57: 439-544, 1976. Pendergrast, W.J., Jr., Futrell, W.J., and Mardiney, M.R., Jr.: Differences in Potentiation of Melanoma Growth by Absorbable and Non-Absorbable Sutures. J. Surg. Oncology 8:223-228, 1976.